


In Her Darkest Moments

by ArtXyra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, Multi, alternative universe, kind of anti-Lila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtXyra/pseuds/ArtXyra
Summary: While attending Lycee, Marinette has reached her breaking point, so when she is invited to her graduating class reunion will she finally be set free or will the past continues to haunt her.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to add this story from my Tumblr account after it was completed. This is unbeta'd and mildly edited so we will suffer together. There will be edits in the future, just no now.

Anger can manifest in multiple ways, but it’s what you do with that anger that can change the outcome of a single event.

~*~

Marinette may have grown used to the Lila and her classmates’ bullying towards her, but that didn’t mean she was slowly shattering. Every day was a war zone for her. Looking behind her back every second of the day, hoping that she wouldn’t stand out. But this has been going on for two years nearly three now. She can’t take it anymore.

Suicide was the easy way out, and she knows this. It was confronting her bullies and saying goodbye that was the hardest.

Gripping onto her sleeves, she covers the marks of cutting, forcing herself to acknowledge she was okay when she clearly wasn’t. No one knew she was doing this to herself, and she wants to keep it that way. No longer did she wore pink capris with a white blouse and blazer, but now a grey knitted sweater with a pair of skinny jeans and low-heeled wedges. It was a nice change, but she didn’t feel like herself in her own skin.

Walking into her high school, Dupont’s sister school, she ignores the glances coming her way. Making her way to her locker, she quickly grabs the items needed for class and scurries down the halls. Because of the lack of akuma attacks, she’s often on-time to class and gets a decent night of rest when nightmares aren’t plaguing her mind.

Her books fell from her arms. She staggers in her steps.

“Oh my god, Marinette! Why did you purposely drop your books on me?” She dreads the familiar Italian accent female. Lila could only internally smirk at her work because it wasn’t long before Alya made her voice known.

“What the hell, Marinette, that’s the fifth time this week. What is wrong with you?”

A hard jab came to her shoulders. Marinette counts to ten. Her breathing evens just enough for her to gain her bearings. She grabs her books and pushes through the growing crowd of Lila supporters. No one is never on her side anymore.

Taking her seat, she barely acknowledges the disappointed look she was receiving from Adrien. Adrien, oh sweet Adrien, the blonde model manages to convince his father to let him continue with public school under the intention of doing more photo-shoots. They barely have spoken since collége and he unknowingly played into Lila’s greedy hands.

“Good Morning class,” The teacher greets as she walks in. Marinette doesn’t acknowledge today’s lesson as her mind started to doodle in her worn-out notebook.

Lila made sure that everything good in Marinette’s life was a diminished flame. Turning the former bluenette’s parents against her was the tipping point of it all. She would copy Marinette’s work, turn it in before the latter could get up from her seat. That would then turn into a long meeting with the school’s dean about plagiarism and dishonesty. It was a miracle that Marinette was still able to attend the school with the constant amount of this occurring.

Marinette’s safe place slowly became this Ladybug and Chat Noir theme café. She goes by there every day after school instead of heading home. It’s a great place for her to work on her projects without the fear of being judged, bullied and copied from. The owner, an older woman, grew to love the teen’s company and told her that she was welcome at any time of the day. She’ll forever remember the day that Marinette gave her the most heartfelt real smile instead of the dull, barely reaching her eyes smile. Those were the days that the two of them will cherish forever.

She sighs, pushing the unfinished work of a new design away from her. The owner notices this and looks around. There was no need to take orders; she quickly makes her over to the struggling teen.

“Is everything alright dear?” She asks, placing a comforting hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

A gentle gesture was all it took for her to breakdown. Tears stream down her face, red watery eyes glance up to the older woman breaking the owner’s heart. She hates seeing Marinette like this. Pulling the young woman into a comforting hug, Marinette cries into her chest.

“Shh, everything will be alright one day.” The owner repeats into the teen’s ear, rubbing on her back.

When Marinette couldn’t cry her eyes out anymore, she lifts herself up from the older woman’s lap to look around. The sky has darkened and there was no one in the café beside the two of them.

“I’m so sorry.” She immediately apologizes.

“Nonsense, Marinette. You clearly needed to let it all out.”

Marinette couldn’t help but look down in shame. She doesn’t deserve any of this comfort. To her, a mental breakdown went weakness and weakness is something that has been affecting her in all aspects of her life.

“I should get home.” Marinette murmurs holding herself.

As much as the owner didn’t want the teen to leave, she knew she couldn’t stop Marinette from leaving. Sighing, she hands Marinette her bags and wishes her goodbye.

Dread fills Marinette as she returns home, but something stops her from entering. Perhaps it was because of her parents and their lack of trust for her. Maybe it was the cool protective breeze of the night’s air. Biting her bottom lip, she pushes against the door and quickly makes a be-line to her bedroom.

Her room lacks its usual luster. Over the years, she slowly became dissociated from her room leaving it frozen in her middle school personality with only pops of colors representing her now.

Not wanting to go to sleep, she finds herself on the balcony watching the stars.

“You could have asked me if you wanted to stargaze tonight.” Her frown deepens hearing one of many voices she doesn’t want to hear.

“Go away, Chat.” She demands; caring less that it will hurt his feelings, but she knows him well enough that the word “no” isn’t in his vocabulary.

“Meow-ch, Princess—” He begins but Marinette turns to him with a glare on her face.

“Don’t call me, princess. I hate it.” She states getting up from her position. Chat Noir touches her shoulder only for her to push him away.

“No, you don’t.” He tries to counter, giving her his cat-like smirk, “Your heart wouldn’t have fluttered if you didn’t.”

Marinette scrunches her face. A single tear slides down her cheek. Chat, being the heroic knight he is, pulls her in for a hug, she tries to break free but due to her fatigue, she couldn’t. Instead, she wiggles in his arms.

“Let go of me.” She demands.

“You’re kidding me?” Chat slightly pushes her away, only to take in Marinette. Her body’s shaking, her arms hugs her torso, and tears ran down her face.

“Goodbye, Chat Noir.” Marinette rush towards the trapdoor and enters it.

She wants it all to end. To be fear from the nightmare that is her life. Collapsing onto the floor, the waterworks began. Tikki finally making her presences known and cuddles next her chosen knowing it was only time before Marinette gives up.

Marinette barely found the energy to wake up the next morning.

“Marinette, breakfast is ready!” She heard her mother’s voice carry out from the lower floor.

Trudging down from her bedroom and into the kitchen, Marinette sits down and stares silently at the plate of food in front of her. This felt odd. It’s been months since her mother made breakfast for the family. Her excuse has been that the store needs more attention and earlier opening time. When was the last she saw her mother’s bright smile and not the disappointed look? Marinette couldn’t remember for the life of her.

“Um…merci, maman.” Marinette murmurs taking a small bite.

Sabine either ignored the appreciation or she didn’t hear it, causing Marinette to feel even more out of place. It was after her tenth bite, that Marinette gave up on breakfast and walk out of the room. Looking at her phone, she realizes that class was going to start soon. Opting to ditch today, Marinette changes into a simple tee and a pair of denim shorts. Maybe today will be a better a day than the rest.

~*~

Marinette was enjoying her day away from school, but that all ends when a notification came through on her phone. It was the contents in that notification that made her want to hide, to throw up, and never show her face again. How could someone be so cruel to photoshop a photo of her doing explicit poses and send it to everyone in her class? How did they even get her new phone number?

The comments surrounding the post was a mixture of good and bad. Some, those who know her, wrote that it was clearly photoshopped, critiquing the image while others were expressing their shock and disappointment in Marinette for taking such photos. 

Everything’s ruined. Her reputation (that was already on the rocks), her dreams, her life.

Locking herself in the nearest bathroom, that she could find, she collapses to the floor. Breathing became a challenge, her mind making thousands of scenarios, causing her to spin around confused and dazed. Reality began to shift into nothing. Grasping for air, she uses the sink to balance her, but no strength came to her aid.

“Marinette!” Tikki worries for chosen. She felt useless. Useless that to help her chosen, she must reveal the three-year secret that they’ve kept hidden. “I will get help. Please stay strong.” Tikki cries out, flying out the bathroom in search for help.

Marinette didn’t know how long she stayed in a fetal position on the floor. Minutes, maybe even hours there. Because the next thing she knew was the loud banging on the bathroom door. Someone’s calling out her name from the other side. The loud sound made her want to curl, even more, anything to get away from the torture that’s she experiencing.

“Marinette,” The voice calls out more clearly.

Arms surround her fragile body. They pull her in closer to their chest. She clings to the person’s shirt as it was the only tangible object that was grounding her to reality.

“I got you. You’re safe, Nette. Come back to me.” The voice whispers into her ear.

Her breathing evens.

The voice continues to repeat the same phrase as it was bringing her back to reality and calming her down. Her grip lessens on their shirt.

“That’s it, Nette. Come back to me.” He murmurs.

“Is she alright?” Another voice asks. It was feminine, something that allowed Marinette to feel safe and loved. Another pair of hands wrap around her body.

Darkness begins to fade away allowing the bright colors of images to flood her senses. Blinking, Marinette looks around and sees Kagami and Luka holding onto her. Her eyes make their way to the door where Felix stood with concern in eyes stoic eyes.

“W-w-what happened? H-h-how did I get here?” She stutters clenching onto Luka’s shirt even more.

“You’re okay, now, Nette. If it wasn’t for Tikki, we probably wouldn’t have known to be here.” Kagami says rubbing the small teen’s blue hair. Marinette welcomes it and cuddles closer to the woman.

“It was Rossi that caused this mess. I’m sure we can charge Rossi with slander and defamation.” Felix voices his opinion.

“Let’s ignore, Rossi, for a moment and focus on Nette. From what Tikki told me, this kind of behavior is becoming a regular occurrence. Which would explain why she doesn’t come to school from what Agreste been explaining.” Kagami declares with a heavy sigh.

“Should we call Bourgeois and ask for her input?” Felix suggests as his body dance subconsciously with the idea of going into the bathroom.

“No, not yet. Right now, we need to focus on bettering Nette.” Luka speaks with authority.

Felix and Kagami agrees and turns back to their now sleeping _friend_.

~*~

A week has passed since Marinette’s breakdown. Kagami refuses to let the bluenette be alone, so she offered her place. Marinette at first refused, but after a long talk with Felix, Kagami, Luka, and their kwamis, it was decided that she would stay.

As the days went by, the three _friends_ to could a change in their beloved bluenette. She’s eating more and getting a good amount of sleep. Granted, there were akuma attacks during some of those days and if it wasn’t an akuma, it was Lila’s lying her way out of any situation.

Heal is always the hard part; as much as Marinette wanted to move on from this, she knows that it will only stop when Lila’s luck runs out.

Sitting down at the Ladybug and Chat Noir theme café, Marinette silently sips her coffee. The owner makes her way over to the teen and offers her another round. Marinette declines and apologizes for all the pain and concern she caused the older woman. To which the owner denies and told her that she reminds her of her own granddaughter that was bullied when her daughter and husband were living in Italy.

“I’m so sorry, what happened to your granddaughter?” Marinette asks, secreting cringing at such a question.

The owner answers with a sad sigh, “She nearly killed herself, if it wasn’t for the pets, she wouldn’t be here. Today, she’s following her dream by attending a private school across sees. You two would have gotten along very well if she was here.”

Marinette smiles, “I’m glad that she’s alright.” She replies, but the lingering thought of death managed to sneak up into her mind. _Perhaps, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for my _friends_. _Shaking her head, she focuses on her coffee.

“If you need to talk, I’m always here.” The owner quickly gestures to the café before returning to the counter to take the orders of new customers.

Marinette finishes her coffee and exits the café.

“So, this is where you sneak off to.” Felix notes with Luka and Kagami behind him.

“What are you guys doing here?” Marinette asks, hugging the blonde before the two dark hairs.

“Well classes got out early and we wanted to spend the rest of the day with you,” Kagami answers pushing a strand of hair behind Marinette’s ear.

Marinette rolls her eyes, “Well the day is still bright and I’m feeling rather famished.”

The small group of_ friends_ laughs at the grumbling sound of Marinette’s stomach.

All it takes is for one grand action to make someone feel loved in their darkest moments. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song inspiration came from Utada Hikaru & Skrillex Face My Fears.

Marinette’s day started off okay. Her usual clients emailed her for some design commission, her lovers decided that today they would the day that they make breakfast for her, but the day comes to still when she sees an official letter in the mail.

**You Are Invited to Lycée Fantômette Dupont Reunion!**

Oh yes, an invitation to the worse years of her life. It still amazes her how she was able to graduate with all her absent days and constant visits to the dean’s office.

“Did you see the news?” Marinette turns to see Kagami, dress in a casual black and red jumpsuit.

Marinette sighs and places the letter down. She didn’t know how to answer this. There were already too many memories running through her brain to even think of a proper reply.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Kagami comforts placing a kiss on the conflicted woman’s cheek. “If it makes you feel any better, we don’t have to go.”

Marinette shakes her head, “No, we should go. I want to see whether or not they have changed enough to understand that her lies have consequences.”

Kagami takes a step back, a hand coving her heart. A smile sneaks it away onto the Japanese’s native woman. “Of course, you would. Should I tell Fe and Luka of your decision?” 

Marinette nods, “That would be wise. Actually…I might have something better in mind.” The designer teases biting her bottom lip.

Kagami has known Marinette long enough to know that mischief is that woman’s best friend through thick and thin. Nodding, Kagami notices the time and rushes out of the room. Marinette lets out a small chuckle and returns to reading the letter.

There is never a bad time to face her past, and as much as she blocked out everything regarding her times in Lycée, there were still some good memories. It’s an odd feeling to have ten years’ worth of fear piling in her small body structure, but she didn’t want to linger on to that feeling any longer.

Burying herself in her commissions, Marinette barely heard the slamming of her office door late on that evening.

“This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” A certain blonde shout to the heavens. Marinette stops her sowing and turns to see one of her closest friends, who’s chest is out and seething. Pushing the fabric aside, the bluenette gets up and lightly push against the blonde’s shoulder.

“What happened?” She asks looking at the blonde in the eyes.

Chloe huffs and folds her arms, “Our _favorite_ liar decided that it would be useful to use your name once more for personal gain.”

Marinette’s bluebell eyes widen. She stands frozen against Chloe. Her breathing quickens as the once buried memories flood their way into her mind. Subconsciously, she touches her shoulder and rubs her forearm.

Chloe quickly notices the woman’s actions and guide her to the futon. Siting blue-haired woman down, Chloe immediately tries to get her to do some breathing exercises. Realizing that wasn’t working, Chloe pulls out her phone to calls the others. Luka’s the first to answer.

“She’s having a panic attack,” Chloe immediately states, placing the call on the speaker.

Luka immediate sings a soft lullaby, as Chloe adds Félix and Kagami to the call.

“Netta, listen to us, you are safe, she can’t get to you now.” Félix states in the softest voice he could muster.

As the three lovers try to soothe their love, Chloe paces back and forth thinking of possible ways to get the panic woman out of her attack. She hates seeing Marinette like this, Lycée was hard on all of them and here was the past creeping its way back up to them.

They have created a life outside of lycée, away from their former classmates and tormentors. Marinette became a successful designer despite doing it under a pseudonym named Fortunate Red, Kagami being a fencing instructor and agent, Félix becoming a well-known lawyer, Luka taking off in his solo career as a rock star, and her being the best damn PR specialist for the group.

“I think she’s coming to.” Chloe acknowledges seeing the clouded look in Marinette’s eyes fade away. Immediately after saying that, the three on the phone simultaneously sighs in relief.

“That’s good to hear, Chloe,” Kagami states what they all were thinking. “Please keep an eye on her. We know how much she hates it, but I wouldn’t want to take the risk.” The others were quick to agree but not without promises of being home soon.

The call ends; Marinette shakes the daze away and looks around. “What happened?”

Chloe pinches the bridge of her nose and murmurs, “You don’t want to know. Anyways, as your PR, I advise you to stay away from social media, especially your old accounts.”

Marinette tilts her head sideways, why would Chloe mention her practically dead social media accounts? She hasn’t posted anything on there in ten years—perhaps it was longer than that.

“I won’t. I promise.” Marinette promise. “I think I need to take a walk—a break, maybe. I promise Madeline that I would meet her at the café.” 

Chloe gives Marinette a reassuring smile.

“Maybe I should go with you, besides I miss Madeline.” Chloe offers.

“You don’t have to do that; besides, I will have Tikki and Plagg with me.”

“I thought Plagg was with Félix.”

“He didn’t want to listen to another long meeting without cheese being present.” Marinette giggles.

Chloe loves these moments. Moments when Marinette is herself, carefree, and the weight of her past behind her even if it’s for a moment.

“Fine, you can go but the moment Madeline calls us, we’re going in.” Chloe readjusts her purse, “Also tell her to call me, she missed our last dinner date because of the late-night rush at the restaurant.”

Marinette nods and calls for the two kwamis out of their miniature house. Due to Marinette becoming the guardian of Miraculous box once she was fully trained, she felt bad for the kwamis and decided to make them a little house—similar to a dollhouse—for them to live and have fun in. It works out as it gave something to come back to and give them all personal spaces.

“So, Marinette are you going to go to the reunion?” Tikki wonders flying next to her chosen.

Marinette didn’t answer. Her mind wanders off to the possibilities that could happen regarding the decision to go. They always did say the best way to be free is to face the fears that are holding you back.

~*~

Breaking News: Lila Agreste nee Rossi claims that her husband Adrien Agreste is having an affair with a former Lycée classmate!

“I caught them in our bed!” Rossi claims. “This wasn’t the first time, either!”

Headlines: Adrien Agreste remains silent at this acquisition.

Headlines: Are Rossi and Agreste getting a divorce?

Breaking News: Rossi claims that former classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a homewrecker!

~*~

Marinette couldn’t help but feel an enormous amount of guilt. Chloe’s warning may have done her good on the social media part, but it didn’t stop her from seeing the newspaper and hearing the whispers behind her back as she continues with her daily routine.

“You shouldn’t be reading those, Netta. We don’t want you to have another relapse.” Luka states wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

“I-I-I can’t help it.” She stutters, her voice cracking. “I haven’t seen or spoken to any of them in a long time, so why put my name out there?” She ponders covering her face an attempt to hide from the world around her.

“You’re not obligated to attend the reunion.” Luka reminds her, but Marinette shakes her head.

“It won’t do me any good to stay away now. That will only make me look guilty to those that still believe her lies.”

She did have a point. Everyone in their graduating class received the invite and nearly everyone in Marinette’s class believed the lies especially after the photo incident.

Luka sighs and a quick text to Félix.

“I guess I’ll get the car prepared, then.”

Marinette goes to kiss Luka’s cheek, allowing herself to feel a little peace with this decision.

~*~

Lila couldn’t believe how easy it was to bring the Dupont’s everyday Ladybug name back into her crazy schemes for attention and power. All it took was a little bit of blackmailing on some well-known reporters and the waterworks.

No matter what, she will get her happy ending. Lila believed she thought her plan entirely through. Soon Juleka would be able to sway her rock star of a brother into her scheme allowing her to be his lover. Adrien was dead to her. She dried him the minute they got married, but her spot-light fantasy faded away when Gabriel Agreste had to file bankruptcy. It was then that Lila knew she needed someone better, richer, and handsome than the former model.

“I can’t believe that Marinette would do such a thing to you, Lila.” Alya spats clearly angered at her former best friend for all the pain she causes the Italian woman.

Cue the waterworks, “It’s true, I caught them. She didn’t bat an eye when she rushed out of the house.”

Alya immediately goes to comfort the teary-eyed black widow.

“I would feel embarrassed for Marinette if she dared showed her face here tonight.” Lila couldn’t help but internally smirk at the damage she has caused.

“Oh look, there’s Rose, Juleka, and Alix over by the punch bowl.” Alya attempts to direct the conversation to something else.

Lila cheekily smiles and allows herself to be dragged over to the punch bowl. Alya immediately greets the small group of women.

“I heard about your divorce, Alya, how are you doing?” Alix cautiously asked despite the concerned look she’s giving to the reporter.

Alya sighs, “It was hard, but we manage to get an agreement for the kids.”

Alya wasn’t alright, she loved Nino with all her being, but when he asked for a divorce, it was out of the blue and she was going through a hard time finding a new journalism agency. Together they have twin boys that were as energetic as their mother when she was teen chasing after Ladybug.

“Oh my, I didn’t realize and here I am in tears about my marriage.” Lila gasps bringing the conversation back on her. Alya gives the Italian woman a soft smile and hands her a glass of punch. “So Juleka, is your brother joining us this evening?”

Juleka shrugs and pulls Rose into a side embrace. “He told me it was possible as his girlfriend is also a part of our graduating class.”

Lila nearly spits out her drink, “G-girlfriend.” She stutters cursing in the back of her mind that her plan was already going down like a sinking ship.

“Uh…yeah. I think he’s planning on proposing soon but we haven’t been in contact since the start of his tour.” Juleka adds cautiously seeing the slight change in Lila’s behavior.

Lila sends Juleka a sheepish smile and turns around to fold her arms against her chest.

“Well I do hope he shows up, it will be nice to see whom he’s dating.” Alya wonders, probably thinking of a new scoop for her blog.

~*~

Marinette is feeling a panic attack approaching, that or a nervous breakdown. Since the last time she saw the news, more information regarding the cheating scandal came to light. Reporters are going at each other throats about the lack of truth and trying to make as much sense as to why this story is just now coming out. A few of them tried to contact her, but she told them they had the wrong number.

“Deep breaths, Netta, we’re almost there.” Félix softly whispers into her ear holding the bluenette’s hand in his own.

Félix’s right, she does need to calm down.

The limo stops in front of the venue that the school provided for such an event. It was time for her to face her fears.

Exiting the limo, Marinette could only wish that she had taken up Tikki’s offer for her to accompany her, but she denied seeing as Félix, Kagami, and Luka would be there with her. Even though their poly-relationship is hidden from the public they every much have a plan. Kagami’s dating Luka while she’s dating Félix. They only hope to marry one another one day but they’re happy with their dynamic.

“I’m ready.” Marinette murmurs, but her tense shoulders and quicken breathes would say otherwise.

“Baby steps, Netta, baby steps.” Kagami grabs hold of her black and blue-haired lover’s arm and walks towards the entrance.

Entering the banquet hall, Marinette could spot her other favorite blonde amid a conversation she clearly did not want to be in. Thankfully, Chloe caught sight of them and excuse herself from the conversation.

“Nette!” Chloe exclaims, but not before wishing that her voice was a little bit lowered.

Everyone has their eyes on the group of newcomers. Gossip spread throughout the adults and the majority of it was how Marinette showed her face to them after what _she_ had done to Lila’s marriage.

“How are you doing?” Chloe asks her friend. “Don’t worry, my guys and I are working overtime to get this scandal handled. I’m sure Félix is putting together a case against Rossi and whoever’s involved with this.”

“That would be wrong of me to not help save my Netta’s reputation, Bourgeois,” Félix states wrapping his arms around Marinette’s small waist.

“Félix!” Marinette stares at him in shock. A small weight of negative emotions is lifted from her shoulders.

Félix gives her heartfelt smile and gently places a kiss on her temple.

Very audible gasps fill the ambient sounds.

Alya angerly charges towards the happy group with fire in her eyes. “How could you, Marinette! You show your disgraceful face here and have the audacity to kiss another man when you’re hoeing around with Adrien.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Cesaire. I haven’t seen Agreste in years.” Marinette states clinging to Félix’s blazer.

Alya screeches, her hand making a swing at Marinette. However, if it wasn’t for Félix grabbing her wrist mid-swing, Marinette would have been hurt.

“That is enough, Cesaire,” Félix growls, his cat-like instincts kicking in. “Marinette and I came here to have a good time and it would rude of you to act out at such a formal event.”

He then violently shoves her wrist away. Alya gawks at him.

“Your so-called girlfriend has been hooking up with another man behind your back and you’re acting like everything is okay.” Alya shrieks and if there wasn’t a crowd before, there was one now.

“I have not been hooking up with other men. I love Félix and I would never cheat on him.” Marinette sneers, her fears of the past coming at her was being boiled away by fury red anger. If Hawkmoth was still in action, this would have the perfect time to become Scarlet Moth. The amount of fury, confusion, and sadness ran high at the reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette couldn’t believe the words sprouting out of her former best friend’s mouth. No wonder Nino divorced her away six years of marriage. Standing firm, Marinette purse her lips and looks to her lovers and Chloe out of her peripheral.

“Stop,” Marinette growls. “You’re making a complete full of yourself, Cesaire. Can you not see the crowd your loud ass mouth brought upon? I came here to have a good time and I feel so attacked right now.” Marinette pulls away from Félix.

“You’re nothing but a gold digger and a whore!” Alya shouts fully ready to fight the small woman. “Your own parents didn’t even want you.”

Marinette bites her bottom lip. Sure, she and her parents had a fall out after Lycée but that didn’t stop her from remembering the good times she spends with them. How dare Alya bring them back up when this has nothing to do with them.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette is mentally preparing herself for war.

In the background, Adrien’s making his entrance with Nino. The two couldn’t believe that Marinette showed up along with the crew she’s been with since Lycee.

“Cesaire, I could care less about what you think of me when you clearly have a lot of loose screws. Hanging around Lila made you even more stupid than when we were in college.” Marinette taunts placing her hand on her hip.

“Maybe you should have dropped dead then.” Alya sneers.

Marinette finds comfort in Felix’s arms as she watches the reporter strut away back to her puppet master. How could Alya fall so low when her future was so bright?

“Well let’s enjoy the—” Marinette tries to make the situation brighter, but she couldn’t find anything but a large crowd of adults surrounding them. “Um…would you mine?” She gives the crowd the sweetest smile she could muster.

The crowd disperses in hopes of another conflict to this dull party.

Taking their sweet time, Nino and Adrien makes their way over to the group and neutrally greet the other party.

Marinette folds her arms against her chest. “So, you married, Lila, knowing full damn well she’s a liar.” She states with anger layering within her voice. Felix rubs her shoulders before going to her back as Luka and Kagami silently speak to one another about the beast that was just unleashed.

“Marinette, I had nothing to do with the speculation, you have to remember that.” Adrien pleads to the woman.

Marinette rolls her eyes. Of course, he has nothing to do with it. He never has anything to do with it. All he does is play the victim and silently watch the playout.

“You created this hell yourself. You thought she would change, no pathological liar can change, Agreste. Now because of your wife, she has once again damaged my name and now we have to fix it.” When she said we, Adrien’s eyes beamed with hope but that quickly fades to nothing when she gestures between her, Felix, Kagami, Luka, and Chloe.

“I always knew you would be walked on by a woman, Adrien, but never in a million years would I guest Rossi to do it. How’s Emmett doing?” Chloe jokes before her voice became more serious bring up Adrien’s three-year-old son.

“He’s fine. Actually, he’s with Nino’s boys right now enjoying playtime.” Adrien answers rubbing his forearm.

“That’s not what I meant, Adrien.” His statement confirmed Chloe’s theory. He wasn’t happy in his marriage and it shows.

“I didn’t know you had a son,” Marinette admits before looking towards Felix for answers. They may have been cousins, but they do keep vaguely in touch.

“It’s not you think, Netta. I knew of the boy as I was the one to prepare the custody files for Adrien a few years back.” Felix admits trying to sway woman’s anger off him.

Marinette sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. This night just keeps getting better and better.

“Well, let’s try and enjoy this evening before Lila manages the waterworks to sway her belief.” Marinette huffs but before she could turn around there was a loud screech.

Everyone turns to see Lila crying her eyes out to her group of supporters. Her words were muffled as she hiccups, and her voice becomes hoarse. If this was an anime, everyone would be able to feel the heat radiating off Alya. 

“How dare she comes here pretending that she knows nothing. I saw them.” Lila lies through her teeth weeping into the reporter’s arms.

Marinette knowing where this is going, grabs hold of Felix’s and Adrien’s wrist and pulls them over to the crowd of supporters. There were whispers of negativity from the crowd as Marinette trudges her way through them.

“You got some real nerve to be coming over here,” Alya growls the moment she saw Marinette coming over.

“Look, I’m not here to start a war, I’m here to end it and to come clean.” Marinette huffs letting the two men’s wrist go and folding her own arms against her chest.

“Come clean? The only thing you’re coming clean about is how you slept with Adrien and hiding the evidence.” Alya counters slightly pushing Lila behind her as some form of protection.

“What evidence?” Marinette asks as her mind thinks of several different ways Lila could go with this lie.

Alya gasps as if she’s been offended. “The positive pregnancy test.” She states as if she talking to a three-year-old.

Marinette and her lover could only laugh at this piece of information.

“Lila told me how she found a positive test in her bathroom. It couldn’t have been hers’s so it has to be yours as you’re the only other female in that house.” Alya continues to believe this story.

By now, Marinette is fully laughing at the reporter’s stupidity.

“What the hell are you laughing about?” Alya grumbles, stumping on the ground as if she’s about to have a tantrum.

“I can’t get pregnant!” Marinette states. “I got the IUD that is pretty much effective, and my sex life is already dull with the amount of content I have to make. So, either that pregnancy test is a fake or Lila is the one pregnant.”

Marinette continues to laugh. Yes, she wants children, but with the way her life is now, it’s not the right time and Kagami, Luka, and Felix agreed to that. They were very much in the height of their careers and adding a child to that seem overkill.

Alya is taken back. Her brain trying to come up with an answer.

“Alya, she’s lying.” Lila cries out, grasping the woman’s forearm as her life depended on it.

Alya then lets out a frustrated cry of help.

“Get it through your thick head, this is the first time since Lycee that I’ve Agreste, so how could I have had sex with a man that I haven’t seen or heard from since then. I also travel a lot and haven’t been to Paris for a couple of months. If you’re supposed to be this amazing reporter, then you’re doing a horrible job and no wonder agencies aren’t trying to hire you.” Marinette continues making gestures between herself and to the two males besides her.

Lila could feel the growing eyes of her supporters watching her like prey. She needs to reel this conversation back to her.

“Why the fuck you just had to show up and ruin everything?” Lila shrieks as the pressure finally get to her.

Lila charges towards Marinette, only for the latter to judo-flip the angered woman. Lila’s body lands with a large thud. She groans out in pain.

Felix looks towards Chloe who nods upon eye contact. One more thing to add to their ever-growing list to bring Lila Rossi down with.

“Do you ever learn.” Marinette hiss at the crying in pain woman.

“You will pay for this Dupain-Cheng, mark my words. I have succeeded this far what another few more could do.”

Marinette raises an eyebrow. “Uh—You outing yourself is one of them.”

Lila’s eyes widen as she looks around, still trying to play the victim in the ever-growing mess of deceit. Confusion wash over the supporters that Lila has gained over the years. Each and every one of them was trying to figure out what was the truth and the lies.

“King Ali,” Rose murmurs as her eyes began to water. Juleka gives her fiancée a comforting hug. Rose look like she was about to have an internal crisis.

Alya stood frozen in her place. Every job opportunity wasted or rejected because of Lila’s broken promises and counters. She remembers the promise Lila made for Nino for a contest that he ended up missing because of the Italian.

“No…no…. no,” Alya repeats.

Marinette smirks knowing that all these years of being tormented were coming to an end. As much as it slightly broke her heart to see such impacts, she knew that they brought this on themselves.

“Lila,” Alya whimpers her hands rubbing each other, “What did you mean?”

“Alya, you’re misinterpreting my message. I only meant to help Marinette back in school.” Lila tries to persuade the group.

“She’s right, isn’t she.” Alya voice became nothing but a whisper.

Marinette glances over to Felix and motions for them to go over to a table. Nodding, Felix agrees and takes the designer’s hand into his own.

“If only there was popcorn, but I can’t help but feel somewhat guilty.” Marinette murmurs taking a seat next to her lovers.

“Nette, you have no right to give them answers,” Chloe states standing next to the lawyer and business partner. “This has been a long time coming.”

Marinette sighs and leans against Felix’s shoulder.

They were right, she owes them nothing.

~*~

A couple of days has passed since the reunion and the amount of apologizes Marinette has received was overwhelming. Majority of them she had since deleted wanting nothing to do with them.

“Well, the good news is that Chloe and Felix have a strong case against Rossi for defamation and an assault with the attempt to murder,” Kagami announces after giving Marinette a kiss on her cheek.

“That’s good to know, but why attempted murder?”

Luka walks in and pauses like he didn’t just hear what Marinette had asked.

“It because we’re pretty sure that she would have killed you if you didn’t judo-flip the truth out of her.” He states taking a seat down and pulling Kagami onto his lap. Kagami smirks and leans into him.

“Well, the quicker this issue goes away the quicker our lives go back to normal.” They all nod an agreement missing the peace that has been gone since the scandal broke out. 

A couple of hours past before Chloe makes her grand entrance along with her long-time girlfriend Madeline.

“Chloe,” Madeline sighs before greeting the few that have become her friends.

“What news do you get for us, and where’s Fe?” Luka asks taking notice of the lack of blonde males.

“He’s still at the office, something about a crap ton of paperwork and making sure everything is perfect for Rossi’s demise. Which brings me to this, Rossi doesn’t want this information to go public, she wants to hand over a specific amount of money, that I doubt she owns, and let this roll underneath the table. Like who does she thinks she’s dealing with.” Chloe explains.

Marinette groans now understanding how Lila managed to get away with so much lies in the past. It amazes her how she evades jail time.

“Any other news.”

Madeline pulls out a little black book from her satchel and hands it over to Marinette. The designer begins to get teary eyes as she looked at the familiar handwriting.

“My grandmother wanted you to have this once it was found. I’m sorry that it took so long but I sure she would have been happy for you to have it instead of me. I was never one for that café, but I know that you two had a very close relationship.” Madeline gives her a sad smile.

“Thank you, Madeline. You don’t know how much this means to me. She was there when all hell broke loose and continued to remain my safe zone to her dying breath.” Marinette chuckles at the memory of the owner of the Ladybug and Chat Noir café.

The two women hug it out before Chloe playfully pushes Marinette away from her girlfriend.

~*~

The trial lasted for a few days. Lila tried everything in her power to persuade the jury that she’s innocent, but the jury wasn’t having any of that. The facts were clearly laid out especially when Adrien Agreste decided to testify against the woman. Unfortunately, Felix couldn’t get Lila charged under attempted murder as there was a lack of evidence as of late. Lila left that courtroom kicking and screaming to the group making empty promises of how they will rue the day they crossed her.

Watching Lila go to jail was the biggest relief Marinette ever experienced, she finally managed to close a chapter of her life. A chapter that would no longer haunt her in her sleep. That she can finally move on from and enjoy the life she wants with her three lovers.

~*~

Maybe those years were her darkest moments but now looking back at it as she smiles towards the family she has created; Marinette would never exchange those days for anything. Every darkest moment has their own lightest moments and currently, she is living in hers.


End file.
